


Not Day Nor Night

by ghostedMinds



Series: Creator AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creator AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In essence, Bokuto Kotarou is not a night person or a day person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Day Nor Night

In essence, Bokuto Kotarou is not a night person or a day person. 

Sometimes he’ll stay up all night and sleep during the day or sleep all night and stay up during the day. Then there are times when he’ll stay awake all day _and_ all night and then crash, or not.

He’s just an all kind of time person really. 

“Aaakaashi” Bokuto calls, shuffling into the kitchen a little unsteadily. He walks to the man there and wedges himself between the counter and Akaashi, lowering his head to nestle it where neck meets shoulder. 

“Hello Bokuto-san. Tired?” Bokuto grunts and begins to burrow his head further into the junction of Akaashi’s skin. Akaashi hums as he removes the small tea leaf filled bag from his mug of steaming water, working around the large man attached to his front. 

“Give me a moment Bokuto-san, and then we can go sit outside. It’s nice today.” Bokuto hums. 

Akaashi adds some honey to his tea, the honey collected from a nearby hive that was generous enough to spare some of their treasured gold, and smiles when his drink is done. He turns around, Bokuto lifting his head so Akaashi can move freely and begins to make his way to the door. 

Before Akaashi gets far, Bokuto attaches himself to the other’s back, arms draped around waist and face pressed to the back of Akaashi’s neck. A book is grabbed off of a bookshelf on the journey to the door and Akaashi makes sure to open it wide so Bokuto can make it out, the man shuffling along as he clings to Akaashi. 

Outside, Akaashi leads them to the tree near the cabin-house, the tree that’s been dubbed Bokuto’s Tree. There, he taps Bokuto twice on the hand and both arms fall away, face pulling back some. 

Gracefully, Akaashi lowers himself to the ground and leans against the tree, setting book and mug off to the side. Taking the hint, Bokuto collapses onto the ground and rests his head in Akaashi’s lap, burrowing his head into Akaashi’s stomach and nuzzling. 

“Better?” Bokuto nods before continuing his nuzzling. 

Absentmindedly, as he takes a sip of tea and then opens his book, Akaashi begins to run his hand through Bokuto’s hair which brings forth a cooing sound from behind parted lips. However, the noise quickly turns into hushed snores as Bokuto falls victim to the sandman. 

Bright afternoon turns to soft evening and soft evening turns into active night, and Bokuto manages to doze on without a care to the world around him. At sunset, Akaashi bypasses taking his brush and painting the sky, choosing instead to continue reading, occasionally spending bouts of time starring at the sky with bright eyes. 

And on time goes. 

In essence, Bokuto Kotarou is not a night person or a day person. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)


End file.
